


Unforgotten

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: B!P, Boypussy Kurt, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine transfers to Kurt’s school they become friends, then more but their happy romance is ripped apart by prejudice and Kurt is left with only a reminder of Blaine, until one night at a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I officially cannot write porn without feels. This came out of my mind as a slightly more canon au, but still very AU.  
> Warnings: MPreg, bp, hybrid (Blaine with human anatomy but wolf characteristics, some features inc genitalia), explicit sex, fluff, hurt/comfort  
> Oh and Blaine transfers in Kurt’s junior year (basically the opposite of the show) but they don’t have sex til senior year.

“Oh my God,” He whispered, his voice cracking and shaking. “Oh my God.” He repeated and threw the offending item against the wall. The crack felt satisfying and he watched as it fell to the floor. The little window mocking him with its ‘Pregnant’ sign in little blue letters. He gasped on a sob and backed up against the wall, sliding down it, his eyes fixed on the test as he thought back, the memories flashing into his mind unbidden.

His name was Blaine and he was Kurt’s best friend, his first crush and his darkest fantasy. He’d transferred to McKinley in the middle of his junior year because of bullying at his last school that left the other boy in the hospital for a week. His parents had wanted to keep him in public school but sent him to McKinley for the more open environment. See, Blaine wasn’t a normal teenage boy with big hazel eyes, a blinding smile, tanned skin and a cute butt. He was part wolf.  
It wasn’t unheard of these days, for strange gene mutations and couplings generations ago to manifest and change what would be a normal teenager into someone different, separate from normal society and in Kurt’s case, something slightly forbidden.  
Blaine’s mutation left him with pointed ears that you could barely see through the curls, a tail, slightly pointed teeth, a propensity to bark in the middle of laughing and, as Kurt found later, a knot.

They’d become friends the first few days of Blaine’s transfer when he’d tried out for Glee club and Cheerios, both of which Kurt was in. They’d started talking and realised they had a lot in common and had talked, gone out for coffee, shopped and watched movies together. When Burt had met Blaine he’d been friendly but after he went home he’d warned Kurt to be careful, uncomfortable with the idea of his boy having a relationship with a hybrid. Kurt had berated him for his judgement and reminded him that Kurt himself wasn’t normal. He’d been born with a vagina and an ability to get pregnant. It wasn’t until later Kurt had realised this was what scared Burt.  
They’d also been very honest with each other about their attraction, with Blaine sniffing and licking his neck after their fifth coffee date and Kurt hadn’t pushed him off. He’d looked it up later and found that the wolf in Blaine had just marked him as his and it made him flush with warmth.  
Blaine was the perfect boyfriend. Loving, caring and adoring. He’d open doors for him, treat him like a precious commodity and still treat him like his best friend. They’d laugh at the same things, watch the same programs, fight like a married couple and cook together. Kissing just enhanced things.  
Sex changed everything.

Three months into their relationship Kurt noticed Blaine hanging around less, his boyfriend changing slightly. He didn’t turn up to glee or Cheerios and would rush off after class, giving Kurt no time to confront him. Even his texts went unanswered.  
Then, as suddenly as Blaine was gone, he was back, plastered up against Kurt’s side and calling him nonstop, but Kurt wasn’t having any of it and yelled at him in the parking lot when Blaine tried to get into his car.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Blaine?”  
“Kurt, baby I-“  
“No. No, you can’t treat me like I don’t exist then come back and act like nothing’s changed. I’m done, Blaine. Leave me alone.” He got into the car but Blaine was there, in the passenger seat before Kurt could lock the doors. Kurt sighed and glared, about to force the boy he loved out of the car but the wide, shining eyes stopped him.  
“Kurt you have to let me explain. I’m so, so sorry for what I did but I thought I could deal with it alone. I didn’t want to hurt you but my dad said I was hurting myself and-“  
“Blaine what are you talking about?” Kurt cut Blaine off mid-ramble.  
“It’s mating season.” Blaine blurted out and Kurt stared at him incredulously.  
“Excuse me?” He asked, his voice getting higher.  
Blaine looked around and shifted slightly closer and from this angle Kurt could definitely see, yup, that was a bulge. “It’s mating season. I’m of age and my wolf side has come out. All I want to do is fuck and mate and take and have, you.”  
“You want to mate with me?” Kurt squeaked and Blaine deadpanned him.  
“Yes Kurt, because there’s plenty of guys I’m in love with who I’d think of making love to. Seriously?” Blaine snarled and Kurt glared.  
“Well excuse me. I never thought I’d get a boyfriend and I suddenly have a gorgeous, talented wolf boyfriend who has to literally take himself out of my presence to stop himself from mounting me.” Kurt snarked back and Blaine’s eyes turned black for a second before he smirked.  
“Pretty much.” He replied and ran his hand up Kurt’s leg. Kurt gulped and threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

The door banged open as Blaine attached himself to Kurt’s back, hips humping him slightly and he had to elbow him to let him open the door. They made it into the entrance way and Blaine kicked the door shut with his heel, growling low in his throat as he prowled towards his intended target, his gorgeous boyfriend, his Kurt.  
Kurt giggled and ran up the stairs, feeling heat pool in his gut, the desire in Blaine’s eyes overtaking everything else. He’d dreamed of this, of lying beneath Blaine, of loving each other completely and fully. He heard Blaine pursuing him and made it into his doorway before Blaine was on him. He cried out as Blaine pushed him to the floor and humped, one hand working into his jeans and rubbing at him furiously. Kurt screamed as his pussy clenched and gushed and heat flooded through him. Blaine’s bulge against his ass felt huge and he couldn’t wait to have it inside him. “Blaine, “ He gasped. “Blaine wait. Get off, let’s undress.”  
Blaine growled in answer but got off of him and stood up, helping him up. They undressed and got onto the bed. Blaine immediately crawled over to him and bracketed his body around Kurt. He met him halfway and they kissed deeply for a while, hands running languidly over each other’s bodies. Finally Blaine’s fingers drifted over Kurt’s mound and he panted into Blaine’s mouth.  
“Kurt,” Blaine growled, fingers slipping through the fluid trickling out of his boyfriend’s body, so eager for him. “So fucking gorgeous.”  
“Blaine please,” Kurt gasped. “I’m ready. Take me.” He cried out as Blaine’s fingers penetrated him, scissoring and preparing him. He looked down and his eyes widened. Blaine’s cock was the same as a human cock. He was wide, thick with precum pearling at the head but at the base was something he’d read about, that both scared and thrilled him. The knot. He gulped and stared into Blaine’s loving eyes, knowing how boyfriend would never hurt him. Blaine added another finger and Kurt’s back arched off the bed, screaming as he came. Fluid gushed out of his pussy and Blaine was quick to use it to lube up his cock and while Kurt was still twitching and his back was lowering to the bed Blaine lined up and started pushing in. Kurt’s eyes rolled back and he cried out again, his nerves blazing as he came down from orgasm and was sent spiralling into another as his twitching insides felt Blaine’s huge cock filling him up. He didn’t stop, thrusting himself in up to the knot and grinding against Kurt. Kurt panted and his legs fell open further, his clenching walls sucking Blaine in. He felt his boyfriend pull back then push in and kiss his lips, then something seemed to snap inside Blaine and suddenly he was fucking him, slamming into him, relentless. Blaine growled and panted and yipped as he fucked Kurt. Kurt screamed and spurted around Blaine, forcing him deeper and his knot to get sucked inside.  
They both stopped for a second and looked down. The knot was in, Kurt was plugged tight. Kurt keened and Blaine shoved fully in, his cock so deep inside Kurt and ground his hips, his knot pulling against Kurt’s pussy but not going anywhere. He ground into Kurt’s womb and leant his head back and howled as Kurt screamed, burning from the inside as Blaine’s come coated his insides, flooding his vagina, his womb and filling it up.  
They stayed like that, grinding together, kissing and nuzzling for half an hour. Blaine growled as they finally separated and the thick cum oozed out. Kurt squeaked as Blaine tried to push it back in with his fingers and brought him into another dizzying orgasm that sucked the come Blaine had pushed back in; up with the clenching, abused muscles dragging it back in.

They’d carried on sleeping together for a few weeks then suddenly his dad had turned on Blaine after a hybrid lion in Columbus killed his wife accidentally, supposedly sex gone wrong but the papers had reported it as an inevitable thing, humans living with and dating these creatures. His dad had forbade him from going near Blaine and told him that if Kurt and Blaine got back together in New York after graduation that he wouldn’t be there when things went wrong.  
He’d cried for weeks.  
At first he thought that the weight gain and sickness had been from sadness, the separation anxiety from being apart from Blaine, imagining the man he loved moving on and mating with someone else. That’s what it had been. Blaine loved him. Blaine was his mate.  
He’d gone to a store in Bellefontaine and bought a pregnancy test for males on a whim. It was the first week of summer and his fourth month without Blaine.  
At first he’d tried to contact Kurt, had tried to stay with him in one way or another but having Finn around made things worse. The Glee guys with the exception of Mike were determined to keep Blaine away from Kurt. Mike seemed to be Blaine’s only friend and Kurt was glad for him, glad that Blaine wasn’t completely alone when an accident and other’s perceptions had ripped everything away from his now ex-boyfriend. Blaine gave up with all the pressure and soon lingering glances and watery half-smiles were all they had.

“Kurt?” Burt’s voice came softly through the door, followed by a knock. “Are you okay in there bud?”  
He got up off the floor and grabbed the stick, anger coursing through him. Blaine had left Lima the day after graduation and no-one knew where he was going for college. He’d talked about New York but he’d also talked about going to Los Angeles and had talked about it more and more according to Mike and apparently had been in talks with a recording label through his brother based there.  
He wrenched the door open and watched with satisfaction as his dad stepped back slightly. His fist shook as he shoved the stick at him and more tears spilled over his cheeks as he spoke. “No, Dad, I’m not.”  
“Kurt, is this-“ Burt cut himself off, his eyes wide and staring at his son.  
Kurt nodded and crumpled, his father catching him as he broke down. “I’m so sorry Dad, I’m so sorry.”  
Burt wrapped his arms around his son, feeling his heart clench at the thought of his boy with his own baby, the relationship he’d ripped apart and the boy who could be anywhere that didn’t know he was a father.

Three years later

Kurt walked down 5th Avenue, breathing in the city. It had taken him a long time but he’d rebuilt his life from the floor of that bathroom. He and his dad had sat down and talked, planned and dealt with the surprise pregnancy. He’d gotten the best doctor his dad’s money could buy and had stayed in Lima, growing and trying to find Blaine. He’d searched everywhere he could think of but with him in Lima and no-one knowing where Blaine had gone, it was almost impossible. There were hundreds of Cooper Andersons in Los Angeles and none of them seemed to have a brother called Blaine, and then his father had reminded him that Cooper might not live in Los Angeles, many stars didn’t. There were thousands of Cooper Andersons in California.  
He gave birth with his dad by his side to a beautiful little girl with black hair, tiny pointed ears, a fluffy tail and dazzling blue eyes. He’d named her Riya Devon Hummel in honour of the thing he and Blaine loved most; singing and her father’s middle name.  
Not long after he gave birth his dad had given him a package and asked him to open it. Inside was a portfolio his dad had put together with all of his doodles, sketches and outfit planners and a letter from Alexander McQueen’s fashion house in New York telling him that they’d love to take him under their wing and create a bright new designer from him. If he hadn’t been holding his sleeping daughter he would’ve launched himself at his dad.  
Since then he’d worked hard. He’d started working and learning and also had a job at Vogue with a column and helping with the website so he could do that from home or the fashion house and wouldn’t have to leave Riya. His dad and Carole moved to New York, bought the apartment below him and helped him buy the one above so that they could be close to him and Finn and help with Riya. She’d grown and was crawling and making everyone she met fall in love with her. She would scoot around the Vogue or McQueen office grabbing pens or anything she could get her hands on and holding them up for anyone who crossed her path, which usually made the person pick her up and cuddle her. As soon as she started walking she was zooming around and making Kurt exhausted chasing his babygirl around, she was also a perfect mix of himself and Blaine with her sweetness, her talent and at two she was picking out her outfits and Kurt rarely had to change anything. He’d also told her about Blaine and shown her pictures so that if Blaine ever did turn up, she’d know her Dada.

“Kurt!” Rachel’s voice floated over the sounds of the city and he wrapped his arms around her when she was close enough. “Oh, thank you for coming tonight. I so didn’t want to go alone and Mercedes bailed, which sucks, so yay just us!” She said and he glanced at her as they walked down to the subway to the café they were going to to listen to some singers and have dinner.  
“’Cedes cancelled? Why?”  
Rachel rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Ugh, I don’t know, some drama with Sam or something. Those two are on and off and on and off. At least Finn and I aren’t like that.”  
“Any more,” He said and grinned at the glare. “Well you don’t have to worry about that from me.” He said airily and almost tripped as Rachel halted mid-step.  
“Really? Still? But Kurt what about that cute guy at the office and I was hoping we might meet someone at the café you could connect with.” Rachel whined and Kurt sighed.  
“I had one mate in my life, Rachel. He’s all I want and Riya is his little girl. I don’t want her calling anyone else Dad.” He replied, wondering if it was the one thousandth or two thousandth time he’d justified himself to her or one of his other friends who wanted him to forget Blaine and look for someone else.  
“Okay. Here for the music and food. Got it.” Rachel said, nodding and they both laughed as Kurt opened the door for Rachel.  
The café was like another world in the middle of New York. It was painted in greens and browns with wood panelling and smelled like chocolate, coffee and cooking food. The restaurant was around the corner and down a small corridor from the main café and that was more Italian in décor with clean lines and browns and blacks. It held the stage with a small area for a band and held professional singers every Friday, amateurs every other day and karaoke Sundays. They’d sung on the stage many times.

He didn’t notice the name on the board until the melted chocolate voice of his ex-boyfriend flowed through the air and he almost leapt out of his seat. Rachel for her part let her jaw drop and turned around to look at the blast from the past.  
Up on stage stood Blaine Anderson. He was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans that hugged every curve like they were painted on. His black curls were tousled and lit by the stage light, giving him a halo and his tail was curled around the mic stand as he crooned Have You Ever Seen The Rain, He looked gorgeous, breath-taking and in his element. He did four songs then thanked the crowd and started to go backstage, never realising they were there.  
“Kurt,” Rachel hissed and Kurt tore his eyes off of the back of his ex and looked at his friend. “Go talk to him.” She elbowed him and he got up, rushing to the back of the stage before he could think better of it.  
Blaine was packing up his guitar and did a double take as he looked up and his wide hazel eyes turned into saucers, a shocked look on his face. “K-Kurt? What are you doing here?”  
Kurt smiled and stepped towards Blaine, his eyes never leaving the man he loved. “I came to have dinner and listen to the music. I didn’t know you were the music. I-I’ve got so much to say.” He smiles again but it falters when Blaine takes a step backwards and runs his fingers through his curls.  
“Kurt, why don’t you go back to your table? I don’t want to get anyone in trouble. I miss you; I promise but please let me go.” He sighs and turns away but Kurt grabs his arm and Blaine looks at him, fear and curiosity in his shining eyes.  
“You won’t get in trouble any more Blaine. My Dad knows he was wrong, he wanted me find you. Please, I’ve looked for you for so long. We need to talk.” Kurt pleads earnestly and Blaine came easily when Kurt tugged him along, out of the restaurant and out of the café doors into the cold New York air.  
“You’re sure? “ Blaine asked as he tugged his coat around him and Kurt smiled before pressing a light kiss against Blaine’s lips and took his hand.  
“I’m sure.”

They started walking and chatting about their lives, with Kurt carefully avoiding anything to do with Riya until he had Blaine in his apartment. Apparently they didn’t live far away from each other, Blaine had indeed had offers from labels but chose to go to college first, at NYU and then be a singer when he graduated.  
“You’re a designer? Really? That’s amazing, Kurt,” Blaine exclaimed, reminding him of when they were in high school and Blaine’s infectious enthusiasm lit up his days and Kurt blushed and nodded. Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist as they got to the apartment building and nuzzled Kurt’s neck, breathing him in and whispered. “I really did miss you, Kurt.”  
Kurt shivered and turned in his ex-boyfriend’s arms and kissed him briefly. “I missed you too Blaine but there’s something I have to show you, inside.” He said and Blaine grinned, clearly mistaking him.  
They got up to Kurt’s front door and he took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Luckily he kept the place clean and tidy and Burt and Carole had had Riya at theirs for most of the day and just taken her upstairs to her own bed when it was time. She hated sleeping anywhere other than her own room.  
“Nice place,” Blaine mused, walking in and stopped in front of the TV, picking up a DVD that had been left on the side. “The Princess and The Frog? Kurt has your taste in movies changed?” He teased and Kurt internally groaned.  
He snatched the DVD and put it back into the case, pretending to be annoyed. “No, Blaine my tastes haven’t changed, I just need to…” His voice trailed off as the light from the hallway changed and Riya came into sight, rubbing her eyes, dressed in her star jammies and holding her Olaf plushie. His breath caught as Blaine and Riya stared at each other, ready to explain but Blaine beat him to it.  
“You have a daughter?”  
Kurt nodded even though Blaine was focused on Riya. The two stepped towards each other and Kurt went over to pick her up but in a flash Blaine had crossed the floor and had her in his arms. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine examined her, combing his fingers through her hair so very like his own and brushed his fingers over her ears and tail while she giggled and clung to him. “Blaine-“ He started but Blaine cut him off, finally looking away from Riya and at him.  
“This is why you tried to find me? I’m guessing this is why Burt changed his mind too, am I right?”  
“Yes, she is,” Kurt sighed and walked over to take her from Blaine. She went easily and blinked sleepy blue eyes up at her Dada, sucking on her sleep pacifier. “Her name’s Riya Devon Hummel. Riya means ‘great song’.”  
Blaine nodded absently and petted her hair as she fell back to sleep. They walked down the hall and put her back to bed. Blaine stared at her for a while then turned and walked back into the hallway in silence.

Finally he looked up and Kurt stepped back slightly. Blaine’s eyes were dark and he grinned wolfishly. “Where’s your bedroom, Kurt?” He asked silkily and Kurt pointed to the end of the hall. Suddenly he found himself on Blaine’s shoulder and being marched down the hall. He just stared at Blaine’s ass in stunned silence until they got into the bedroom and Blaine dumped him on the bed.  
“Blaine-“ He started but Blaine cut him off with a hard kiss that took his breath away.  
He undressed them both quickly then Blaine was on him again, licking his neck, touching him all over and igniting the desire and need that had been bubbling since Kurt first heard the deep tenor of the man he loved. Blaine finally started rubbing at Kurt’s pussy and kissing his neck, making Kurt see stars and cry out as his pussy clenched and leaked onto Blaine’s fingers. He clung to Blaine’s shoulders and panted as he pushed two fingers in, stretching him while using the fluid to lube up his cock. Blaine added two more fingers and fucked into him hard but Kurt held back, clinging tightly to the edge of the dizzying abyss. His thighs twitched and he forced his pussy to stay open around Blaine’s fingers, knowing if he clenched at all he’d be tipped over. Finally Blaine removed his fingers and lined up, running his cock against the folds, through the fluid then pushed straight in. Kurt’s eyes widened and he bit his lip to hold back the scream at being breached so quickly, then again as Blaine pulled out and fucked in again and again, taking Kurt all over again.  
The bed shook and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, urging him on, deeper, deeper until his knot is slamming against his pussy, pulling against the folds with each thrust in. “Come on, come on,” He whispered and Blaine grunted in response. Kurt let go of Blaine’s shoulder and held himself more open then suddenly Blaine’s cock jammed into his g-spot and he sank his teeth into Blaine’s tanned, sweaty shoulder to stop his scream as he was launched off the edge, coming hard around Blaine and sucking Blaine’s knot in simultaneously.  
As he came back from the abyss he whined at the once-familiar feeling of being plugged full, Blaine’s knot sealing him shut and his wide, long cock grinding so deep inside him. They kissed deeply as Blaine ground for a few minutes then he felt the first scalding splashes of Blaine coming inside him. The hybrid growled and jammed his hips harder against Kurt, chasing the heady rush of coming so deep inside his refound mate. Blaine came in waves, burning Kurt from the inside, filling him up. They kissed languidly, whispering I love you’s while they both came down. Blaine’s knot still plugged him shut and they fell asleep like that after rolling onto their sides, Kurt safe in Blaine’s arms.

Kurt woke from a dream of being full up, deep heat and being wrapped in warm arms to a steady thud and the deep heat turned scalding as he realised he was on his back. Hazel eyes stared down at him and he gasped, arching his back as Blaine’s cock scraped his g-spot again. How long had Blaine been fucking him?  
“Morning.” Blaine growled, grinning wolfishly and Kurt sighed happily as he finished coming and rolled them both until Kurt was on top, still joined.  
“Morning. You stayed.” He said, coming his fingers through Blaine’s hair, awe in his voice.  
Blaine snorted and leant up to kiss his jaw. “Now that I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Good to know.” Kurt whispered, laid his head on Blaine’s chest and fell asleep, smiling.  
He woke an hour later to the bedroom door closing and a frisson of fear crept into his heart but then he heart a giggled shriek and a shout of “Dada!” and he was out of bed. He opened the door and looked into the hallway to see Blaine flying their daughter through the air in the early morning sun streaming through the windows.  
He smiled and showered quickly, his heart light at the thought of the dream finally realised. Blaine is finally found, finally here in the flesh and he has to giggle at the thought that occurs to him. Trust Blaine to cope with the idea of having a child to try to create another one. His fingers drifted across his belly and he blushed at the vision that swam in front of his eyes. Him, belly stretched out by his and Blaine’s second child and Blaine, his hands running over the bump, grinning with joy.  
By the time he got out and dressed Blaine was in front of the stove singing Go The Distance while he made pancakes and Riya was singing along sat at the table in a pale blue dress, yellow leggings and her hair in plaits. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his family then they both saw him and Blaine swept him into a waltz after taking the pan off so their breakfast wouldn’t burn and they danced around the kitchen singing while their daughter laughed.


End file.
